Kevi
by monudaya
Summary: pure kavin and purvi and it is a request from kavin fan and cid ki dewani
1. Chapter 1

**KAVI LOVE**

 **IT IS A REQUEST FROM CID KI DEWANI AND KAVI FAN, SO I TRIED THIS STORY**

Here is my story

 **Chapter 1:**

Kavi bureau me enter hta he and he sees Purvi and lost in her beauty but he felt something went wrong because her eyes red he can tell that she definitely cried but he don't know why?

He go to purvi and asks her what happened

Kavin : hi purvi good morning

Purvi : good morning sir

Kavin : baat kya he purvi tum itna dull kyu ho?

Purvi: nahi sir me dull nahi hu (and she gave a fake smile)

Kavin : purvi kuch problem he kya he?

Purvi :nahi sir

Kavin : purvi agar kuch baat he to please bata do share with me

Purvi : app koun ho sir, me kyu app se share karo kyu app itna care karti mujse?(she sees directly into his eyes)

Kavi was lost in her beautiful eyes.

Purvi : bolo na sir

Kavin : me tumhare friend hu purvi app se care karti hu

Purvi : huh friend sirf friend ok me friends ke saat mere feelings nahim shar karti please leave me alone

Kavin : purvi ek baar mere baat sunlo purvi..

Meanwhile Abhijeet and daya comes and they said onme case was reported so all become serious

At afternoon all go to the forensic lab

Abhijeet : hi tarika ji, how are you?

Tarika :hi abhijeet I am fine

And Abhijeet and Tarika lost in each other they forget about surroundings and they talk eachother

: hello app ko yaad nahi to me yaad karu hum be he yaha

Abhijjet and tarika blushes

Abhijeet : ha sir wo gud gud morning sir

: good morning (and to purvi) kya hua purvi tum itna dull kyu ho? Health tiek nahi he kya(concern tone)

Purvi : nahi sir me tiek hu.

Tarika : wo to bohot kushi me he sir

: acha kya hua?

Tarika : sir purvi ka shadi fix hogayi he sir next weak me engagement he aur ek month me shadi he sir,ladkha bohot handsome he sir aur wo bohot ache he sir.

: acha contgrates beta

But no one were happy because all knows purvi and kavi have some feelings on each become soo sad

Purvi : tq sir

Daya : (to lighten the situation he change the topic )acha tike sir ye laash ke bare me kya pata chala appko?

And they discuss about case

At midnight purvi is waiting for taxi due to her car got some damage .and now kavin comes to that place and talks with her

Kavin : purvi late hogayi he it is difficult to get a taxi now please car beto me chodetahu app ke ghar me

Purvi : nahi sir, me chal sakti hu,app kyu takleef lerahiho?

Kavin : Purvi zid mat karo please get in to the car

Purvi : nahi sir app jayiye me chal sakta hu

Kavin came out from his car and says purvi please ajavo chalo and hold her hand

Purvi : jerks him (kavi sees her in shock) app koun sir sir haat pakadnekelye?

Kavin: purvi kya hua tumko? Kyu ase behave karti ho ?

Purvi : me kya kiya sir? Me wo bolarraha hu jo sach he kyu mereliye itna care karti ho ?app….(but she sees some one is pointing a gun to kavin and trying to shoot kavin but kavi does not know this )app app and she drags kavin to left side and bullet purvi heart pe chali jati he she fall at that place. kavin got shocked .purvi is lying on road with lot of blood. He left purvi in bridal style and get into the car.. tears are coming from his eyes .while gong to hospital purvi is trying to talk with kavin

Purvi : sir. Ahh sir

Kavin : ha purvi bolo

Purvi : sir .. ahh air before my death I want say some thing ahh

Kavin : purvi tum kya bolrhiho tum kuch nahi hoga (in tension tone)\

Purvi : nahi sir I know me mar jauogi ahh… please ek me baat suno na ahh

Kavin : ha bolo purvi (but they reached the hosipetal)

Kavin purvi ko utke hospital jaati he

Kavin : doctor doctor

Doctor: kya hua isko ?

Kavin : doctor please mere purvi ko bacha lijeye please doctor

Aur wo doctor purvi ko operation theater lake jaati he while going purvi kavin ka hath pakdta he

And she says

Purvi : sir ahh muje pata he app mujse bohot pyaar karti he par app mujse kyu nahi bataya kyu sir ahh..

Sir par me batana chahiti hu ki me app se bohot pyaar karti hu sir I love you soo much ahhh

I ..ahh love ah you Kavin s..i,..r(aur wo behosh ho jaati he

So here I end my first chapter how is it ?please tell me and please review be dena ok (puppy eyes).

cid ki dewani : hi dear naku teluge baga vachu endukante nenu pakka andra ammayini and I story nenu ni kosame rasanu chadive ela undo nenu btech 2 year chaduvutuna exams ayepoyayi results kosam waiting and thanks for your love and narayana college chala baguntundi kani pressure chala untundi nenu btech rishi college lo chaduvutuna dear bye..

love u all please review to my story and bashings are not allowed

love youuuuuuuuuuuu


	2. Chapter 2

**KAVI**

 **CHAPTER 2**

Hi, everyone here is our next chapter

Purvi was in icu, kavin totally broken ,he is crying continuously his phone rings

Kavin : hello

Abhijeet : hello, kavin kaha ho tum ?

And kavin told him every got shocked and he informed to all members,all are came to hospital.

Abhijeet : kavin sambaleye app ne app ko

Kavin : mme bohot bure hu sir. Wo mujse bohot pyaar karte he par me kabhi nahi bataya (and he hugged abhijeet and criyed a lot) sir me nahi jisakti purvi ke bina.

And now doctor comes and said

Dr: dekiye she is out of danger. Don't worry

Kavin : kavin becomes more happy and said tq doctor tq soo me mil sakti hu purvi ko

Dr : nahi wo so rahi he kal tak hosh nahi ayege sirf app deksaktiho but don't disturb her.

Kavin : yes doctor

Dr : ok take care

Kavin goes into the purvi ,when kavin sees purvi he feels guilty and he said

Kavin : I am sorry purvi,mere wajase ye sab hua really I am very sorry .me kabhi bhi mere feelings ko nahi bataya.(and he takes her hand into his hand and says) kyunki muje bohot dar laga.i lost my family in my chidhood and mere phehala pyaar be muje chodeke chali gayi iseliye muje pyaar se dar lagta he and I changed completely my self and I become an angry man but when I see you first time I lost in your eyes there is something special in your eyes tum bohot ache ho purvi. When u talking with children na aur be cute lagti ho , I like your attitude . when I see u first time in the bureau tha time only I lost in your eyes. Pata nahi chala kab friends hogyi aur kab muje pyaar hogayi,me tum ko bohot wait kiya he na,ab dekho me tum ko kabhi nahi chodti please purvi jaldi tik ho jao and he criyed and slept at that position only .

At morning Purvi ko hoash ati and she see her hand is in kavins hand and now kavin also wake up and sees purvi and wo bohot kush hoti he

Kavin : purvi tum tik to ho na

Purvi : ha sir me tik hu

Kavin : me abhi doctor ko bulati hu

Purvi held his hand

Purvi : app intna tension kyu lerahi ho,app to mujse pyaar nahi karrahi he na jao yahe se me nahi dekhsakti app ko (and she cried )

Kavin heart melts by seering her like that and he sits beside her and he helped purvi to sit and kavin cupped her face and sees him in confusion

Kavin : purvi I know me tum mere liye bohot time wait kiya but now I want to say my feelings about you

Purvi : kya… kya he sir ?

Kavin **: I LOVE YOU PURVI**

Purvi feels like she is in heaven

Purvi : app sach bolrahiho na

Kavi : (smiles on her question) ha purvi I love soo much (and he hugs her )

Purvi : (she was soo happy and she also hugs her back ) tq sir tq soo much

Kavin : (beraks the hug ) kya tq tum javab nahi diya

Purvi : javab kya javab

Kavin : me I love u bola par tum kuch nahi bola

Purvi : wo wo I .. i.. **I love u too kavin sir** (and she hugs him kavin also hugs her back both are lost in each other but they disturbed by door sound)

Tarika : oops galat time pe ayi he hum

Purvi and kavin blushed eachother and kavin stands from that place and purvi sees her parents

P.M: purvi beta tum tik to hona (in worried tone )

Purvi : ha mumma me tik hu

P.F : thank god tum tik ho hum dono bohot dar gayi beta

Purvi : me tiku muma

P.M : jaldi tik hojao beta hum tumhare shadi ka date fix kiya he next mmonth pe shadi aur ladka ko tum nahi dekha na ek baar deklo purvi ,ladkha bohot handsome he.

By listening this purvi and kavin shock hojati he and purvi

Purvi : mumma me ek baat batana chahiti hu wo me aur kavin..

P.f : kavin ko hum janti he beta wo tumhara friend he aur tumhara senior be he humko pata he .pehela tum ladakha ko dekhlo

Kavin : uncle ek baar purvi ko baat sunlo na please

P.f : hum ko pata mere beta ko kya dena chahiye aur kya nahi,tum batane ka koyi jarurat nahi he

Purvi : par papa ek baar mere baat to sunlo

P.f : mnahi tum pehala ye photo dekho and he forward his phone

Purvi closes her eyes because she don't want to see any one in her life instead of kavin,but forcibly she sees the photo and she says

Purvi : mumma ye…

Soo here I end up my chapter how is it please batadena review me

Sweety : tq dear

Kavin fan : thanks dear and here is your chapter

Krazy kavin fan : tq dear

Purvi : tq dear

Guest : tq dear

Purvi lover : thanks dear

Purvi ki dewani : tq dear love u

Asfika sheqh: tq dear

Update kavi :ta dear .and rishi college is not at addaguta society it is at nizampet dear

Subhi singh : tq dear here is your story

maitreyiAbhi : oye tq dal tq soo much . and I am missing u soo much dal love uu

cid ki deewani : tq dear thanks for your love ne reviews nanu chala impress cheseyi love u chelli

bye friendssssssssss

love u allllllllllllllllll


	3. Chapter 3

**KAVI**

 **CHAPTER 3**

Hi friends here my next chapter

Purvi just shocked after seeing the photo which was given by her parents

Purvi : ma ye

PM : beta hum itni buri nahi he

Kavi wsa confused

Purvi : mumma ye photo

PF : ha beta bolo unka naam

Purvi : mumma ye to kavin he

PM :ha beta kavi he

Purvi : par mumma app mko kasi pata

PF : abhijeet told everything beta

FLASHBACK

When kavin was in purvi s room purvi parents were came

PM : abhijeet purvi kaha he

Abhijeet : aunty wo tik he

PM : muje use milna he

Abhijeet : mmnahi aunty wo so rahi he kavin he na iske pass kuch nahi hoga(after that he relized what he said)

PF : kavin kya karegi(in confusion)

Abhijeet : wow o uncle wo

PF : bolo abhi baat kya he

Abhijeet : uncle kavin and purvi loves each other but they did not confess eachother (and told what was happened completly)

PM : kya itni sab hua par app log humko kyu nahi bataya

Abhijeet : wo aunty humko kavin feelings ke bare me kuch nahi pata iseliye hum nahi bataya sorry aunty

PM : tike jo hua he hua hum purvi aur kavin ke shadi karegi

Abhijeet : really aunty tq soo much

PF : ha beta

FLASHBACK OVER

Purvi : mumma tq so much (and hugs her mom)

PM : its ok beta tumhara kushi chahiye bas

All were happy and like this 2 months over and now kavin and purvi ki shadi .

GIRLS ROOM :

Tarika : purvi you are looking gorgeous

Purvi : thanks tarika

Sherya : ha purvi bohot sundar lagrahiho ,in case kavi sir tum ko dekha toooo

Tarika : to kya

Sherya : kisko pata shadi ke pehele shugraat hojayegi(she wink)

Purvi : sherya kya bolrhiho chup karo dono (she blushed hardly)

 **AT MANDAP:**

Kavin is doing pooja and now purvi enter into the mandap kavin totally lost in her beauty .they completed all the shadi was completed. all were happy

 **AT KAVIN ROOM :**

Purvi bed par beteti he aur kavi aati he,purvi become nervous when she sees kavin.

Kavin : purvi itna nervous hone ki jarurat nahi he me tumara permission ke alawa binma kucha bi nahi kare gi

Purvi : ise kuch nahi he kavin ,I trust you

Kavin : do u trust me ?

Purvi : yes kavin

Kavin :love you purvi ,ready for being mine

Purvi : I love you too kavin.(and she hugs him tightly)(A/N : hello after you know what happends)

 **AFTER 7 YEARS :**

Purvi : pari jaldi karo nahi to u will miss the bus

Pari : ha mumma ,bye mumma (she kissed on her cheeks)

Purvi : bye pari(she to kiss on her cheeks)

Pari was ready and she kissed on her mummy cheek and she left for school

Purvi signed and went her room,and in room kavi was sleeping peacefully ,purvi uske jate and now

Purvi : kavin uto yaar its 9:00,bureu jana he app

Kavin : please purvi sone do na

Purvi : nahi utiye app

Kavin : good morning jaan (and he hugs her)

Purvi : good morning dal (she also hugs her back)

Kavi : pari chali gayi kya

Purvi : ha

Kavin : to romance shuru karde

Purvi : ji nahi app ko bureu jana chalo

But kavin was not in mood to listen he kissed on her lips she too responed,after some time they broke

Purvi : now go nahi to lati hojayegi

Kavin : tike (simleed and went to washroom)

After 15 mins he came from washroom he sees his dress on bed and smiles on seeinmg that dress.

Kavin ready hojati he and he comes down see purvi is doing some work anmd hugs her backside.

Purvi : kya kavi ,chodo

Kavin : pari nahi he yaha

Purvi :to kya moring morning romance kya he chodo muje

Kavin : kyu chodu me,nahi

Purvi : nahi nahi jao bureau

Kavin : tike phir ek kiss please

Purvi smiles and they kissed each other after some time they and hug each other

Kavin : tq purvi for coming into my life

Purvi **: love you kavin**

Kavin : **love too purvi**

So here is I end up my story

Thanks to all reviews

Love you alllllllll


End file.
